


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes: Heroes Versus Villains

by 02_ladyrazeli



Series: Happy Ending...Happy Beginning [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02_ladyrazeli/pseuds/02_ladyrazeli
Summary: This is a short story about what happens in the book Heroes versus Villains in the world of my story A Dream is A Wish Your heart makes. But it's not necessary to read it for Part 3 of my story later on. That being said, trigger warning: There is physical abuse happening to a major character, and mention of rape





	1. Chapter One

A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes:

Heroes Versus Villains

By

 Lady Razeli

 

Chapter One

Heroes Versus Villains: Enchanted Forest

            Henry hurried through the forest, he had to find his moms and save them from the book. He looked through the book and found his way to what was Snow White’s hide out but was now Regina’s he realized. He stood at the entrance to a cave, but he didn’t go in yet as he tried to tell if Regina was home.

            “Who are you and what do you want?” Regina asked him in a low tone of voice. Henry gulped as he heard her pull the string back on her bow. He turned slowly to see Regina with her long hair braided to the side and wearing a beige outfit like the one Snow had always worn in the storybook.

            “My name is Henry and I’m your son,” Henry told her.  Regina frowned as she squinted at him.

            “I don’t have a son,” Regina told him. “Bad try.” 

            “No, no please I can explain really please.”  Regina frowned and looked at him for a long time before she pushed him inside her cave. She had few comforts, but it was home for the moment.  She made him sit down at her small table as she lit the candles and a fire.

            “All right explain yourself, you are a child, but you definitely aren’t my child,” Regina told him.  Henry looked around and noticed a cradle, that hadn’t been in Snow White’s cave so it was new.

             “You have Charlotte?” Henry asked motioning towards the cradle. Regina pulled out her knife.

            “How do you know that name, I never said it out loud to anyone before.”

            “Because I named her,” Henry told her. “Please listen to me, I will tell you how I named her.” Regina pulled back and sat down; Henry took a breath before he began to launch into his story.

 

 

 

             “So Robin Hood’s not the scoundrel Zelena had rape me and pretend to be my true love, and is also now her fiancé?” Regina asked to be sure. Henry nodded. “And Charlotte, she’s really dead, but she’s not his child, she’s my daughter, but instead of a father, she has another mother, who is your biological mother. But I’m not your biological mother because I adopted you when she gave you up, but you found her and brought her to a place called Storybrooke, Maine?” Regina looked at him to see if she had got it right.

            “Right,” Henry told her. “And my mom is your true love, but right now you were fighting because of Charlotte.” Regina sighed.

            “Well I don’t believe you, because Charlotte is not dead, if what you say is true and we were all brought here than that means Charlotte was brought here, I’ve painfully watched her grow up every day, she won’t even fit in that cradle anymore, I just keep it to remind me that once I have enough money to buy us both passage out of this cursed Kingdom, I will finally execute my kidnapping plan.”

            “She’s not real,” Henry told her.  Regina frowned. “I know that sounds awful, but it’s not real, but I’m real, I’m here I’m your son and I need your help saving everyone.” Regina sighed.

            “I’m sorry for your troubles really I am, but I can’t go wandering off I have to keep an eye on Charlotte, if anything changes and I’m gone, we’ll pay for my mistake,” Regina argued with him. “Can’t you understand that I just can’t take that chance?”

            “And don’t you understand I’m a kid without their mom too, what will you tell Charlotte you did, when you had a chance to help another kid?” Henry asked her.

            ‘I just have to get her to mom, and then they will see,’ Henry thought.

            “Will you tell her you were the hero or the villain?” Henry asked her. Regina looked taken aback.

            “I want to tell her I’m the hero that I was never the villain, but  Snow White and Queen Zelena they’re right I am evil. A hero would have said they would help you the matter the cost.”

            “Queen Zelena?” Henry asked confused. “Snow White isn’t the Evil Queen?”

            “Uh no kid, Snow White lost her right to the throne because of me, and instead her father chose his Stepdaughter Zelena to become Queen. He thought she had poor judgement, so she focused on her magical craft like her stepmother, Princess Cora wanted.”

            “What that’s not in the book how did you do that?” Henry asked flipping through.

            “Well if you are unfamiliar with this land, then you would know not to bother reading it in a book, the flashbacks in this place are much more colourful.  I should start when I arrived at the summer palace.” Regina pointed to the wall and Henry turned and tilted his head to side as he watched a vision appear of a young Regina with a surly looking man walking up to the summer palace.

 

 

_Heroes Versus Villains: Enchanted Forest Flash Back_

_“Here she is Princess Cora, the little stinker my wife found, she’s old enough to be put to work.” Regina fell to the ground in front Cora, unaware that she was looking into the face of the mother that had abandoned her eight years earlier. “Oh can’t you do anything right, I told you to be poised.” Cora looked down her nose at Regina as she stood back up quickly in her old dress._

_“Forgive your highness,” Regina told her as she dipped a courtesy. Cora pursed her lips._

_“My daughter Zelena and my ugly Stepdaughter Snow White, you’ll be carrying their horses mostly, but when needed you’ll fetch wood for their rooms and clean their shoes understand?”_

_“Yes Princess Cora.”_

_“Good then let’s get you proper clothes and a bath, I don’t want you stinking around Zelena.” Regina nodded as she looked down she glanced up at the red headed girl who stuck her tongue out at her. “You’ll take your meals in the kitchen and sleep there as well.” Regina nodded, but she knew that she wouldn’t remain in the kitchen. Snow White however was much kinder to her as she gave her a smile. She was given to servants who washed her until her skin was raw complaining she probably had a few germs._

_“I’m clean,” Regina insisted. They grunted at her to be quiet as they cleaned her before she was presented before Zelena and Snow White._

_“Well doesn’t she clean up nice,” Snow White smiled._

_“Too nice,” Zelena growled. Regina’s eyes went wide as she turned a little green in anger. Seeing the green on her hand Zelena seemed to get angrier, before she grabbed a pair of scissors from her sewing basket._

_“Hold her down!” Zelena shouted. The servants held her down as Regina struggled against their grip and screamed._

_“No, stop it!” Regina yelled. “Stop it!” Zelena gripped her hair and pulled hard as she began to chop away mercilessly at it with the scissors. When she was done blood ran down Regina’s head and she had a few long pieces left but the rest was sticking out in turfs._

_“Get out of my face I don’t want to see you until morning, and my horse better be ready,” Zelena ordered before she kicked Regina hard. Regina scrambled out and ran all the way out of the summer palace until she found herself hiding in the stables. She found comfort in the stall of beautiful brown stallion that nuzzled her immediately and stood protectively over her as she cried in a pile of hay._

_“You’re my only friend here,” Regina whispered to the horse. He neighed and bumped her forehead. Regina was about to speak again when she heard giggling._

_“James, be quiet if anyone sees us we’re toast,” Snow White giggled. Regina tensed up, she was sure she wasn’t supposed to be witnessing Snow White letting some boy put his hands up her dress. She let out a gasp as he was undoing his pants. The gasp attracted their attention and Regina immediately shrank back into her corner to hide behind the stallion that had protected her._

_“Whose there?” James demanded to know. Regina curled up into a ball unwilling to reveal herself if she hadn’t been seen. She heard footsteps and cry of surprise._

_“Uh it’s the new servant girl my stepmother assigned to us. I should have checked in here first before I brought you.”_

_“What’s been done to her?” James asked. “Kind of have to admire their work.”_

_“Zelena unfortunately, but I don’t take pleasure in easy targets,” Snow White answered._

_“True,” James answered._

_“Regina, you best not stay there, this Riconante, Zelena’s favourite horse. If she sees he’s taken a liking to you, she’ll get upset.” Regina sniffed and shook with fear. “I won’t hurt you, because you’re to be my new friend right?” Snow White came over and coaxed her out after sending James away._

_“Please…please don’t hurt me,” Regina cried as she shook. She peed herself and Snow White wrinkled her nose in disgust._

_“Calm down, I don’t want to hurt you, I just want to help you.” Snow White dragged her all the way back to the palace and had servants properly cut her hair before she took care of Regina’s cuts herself. She didn’t want Regina telling anyone about James and she needed to keep her close, and keep her distracted._

_“Please I want to go home,” Regina cried to her fearful that Zelena would show up._

_“Stop it, this is your home now, you have nowhere else to go, didn’t your father tell you?” Snow White asked. Regina shook her head and grimaced. “He practically sold you, he’s getting drunk now on the money my stepmother gave him,” Snow White told her. Regina let her tears fall. “I wouldn’t bother crying, he’s not even your real father you know?” Snow White smiled over Regina’s head at delivering such devastating news._

_“What?” Regina asked._

_“Oh…didn’t you know he said his wife and him found you on the side of the road in a basket. They took you in, but he never really cared for you.” Snow White dabbed at a cut and Regina grimaced again._

_“No,” Regina replied sadly as she began to cry._

_“Oh yes,” Snow White replied. “Come you’ll stay with me tonight, but we’ll bandage your head I don’t want you bleeding on my pillows.” Snow White had her head bandaged and carefully tucked her into bed on purpose that night._

 

          _Regina hummed to herself a few weeks later, under Snow White’s care she had been spared from most of Zelena’s cruelties and she had taken a liking to working in the stables. She was very good with the horses especially Riconante. When Zelena wasn’t around, she would curtsy to him and he would bow back. She had taught him to bow on command and really impressed King Leopold, but angered Zelena as Riconante would bow to everyone but her. She had whipped poor Riconante and King Leopold had been  upset as Zelena had blamed it on someone else. That person had been dismissed, but since Zelena no longer wanted Riconante, he had been given to Regina as a gift. Snow had promised to teach her to ride herself if she had saved up for a saddle. Turns out she had saved up just enough to buy a used saddle and still have some money according to Princess Cora. Zelena had seen them together and whipped her for it. She hated whenever Cora was nice to her._

_“I’m going to ride Riconante today,” Regina muttered to herself happily. When she got to the door she dropped her saddle when she came upon Snow White and James having sex._

_“Regina what are you doing here?” Snow White demanded as they straightened up. James gave out a long sigh._

_“You…you…you said you would teach me to ride if I got a saddle, you told me to meet you here,” Regina reminded her. Snow White looked as if she wanted to kill herself. “I don’t understand this morning you said you hated David.”_

_“I’m not David, I’m Prince James,” James told her._

_“So I’m not supposed to see this,” Regina said before she took off running. She wasn’t under any illusion that Snow White wasn’t as cruel and mean as Zelena was, the only difference was Snow White liked her. That is until now, she had liked her until now._

_“Regina!” Snow White called running after her. “Regina come back here!” Regina ran she shouldn’t stay there anymore. She tripped over a branch, and she started crying at the pain in her knee. Snow White caught up to her._

_“Please, please don’t hurt me,” Regina cried._

_“I’m not going to hurt you, in fact I just want to talk to you,” Snow White told her.  Regina sniffed and looked up at her, but the fear in her eyes was evident, and Snow White just hid her pleasure in it._

_“I don’t understand,” Regina told her.  “James is a Prince and you’re a Princess, why is this a secret, why is David here?”_

_“Of course you don’t,” Snow White told her. “You know I’m cruel, Regina don’t you?” Regina nodded._

_“Yes,” Regina answered._

_“So is James, he gets me, no one else gets me, you don’t even get me with your simple child mind. But can you get love, can you get that even though David may look like James, he is not James at all?”_

_“Yes,” Regina answered. “Even though they look a like they’re still two people.”_

_“Exactly,” Snow White nodded. “And while I want to marry James, I can’t, my stepmother and father forbid it, they think that a humble husband is exactly what I need to nip my cruel streak in the bud. But what James and I have is true love, and to live without your true love is the cruellest thing on this earth; true love is magic, understand?” Regina couldn’t help but smile._

_“Yeah, I understand, but if your parents don’t want you to be cruel then they shouldn’t be so cruel to you, but give you love.”_

_“Exactly,” Snow told her._

_“You should go tell them, I know Princess Cora would understand, she’s so wonderful and kind.” Snow White frowned and stopped Regina as she made to stand up._

_“No!” Snow White cried. “She’s exactly the wrong person to tell, James and I are going to run away and get married. It’s the only way.”_

_“But you’ll lose your family,” Regina frowned._

_“Sometimes you have to lose a few things for love,” Snow White told her. “Do you know what a secret is Regina?” Regina nodded. “Well I need you to keep this one, this is our secret now, and I need you to keep it safe. Can you do that?”_

_“I think so,” Regina replied._

_“No, I need you to know so,” Snow White replied. “You’re my friend and I need you to be absolutely sure.”_

_“I’m sure,” Regina replied._

_“Good now how about we go learn to ride that horse?” Snow White asked her. Regina nodded her head eagerly as Snow White engulfed her in a hug. Regina frowned though and paused as they started walking.  “What?”_

_“But if you leave, I’ll be alone with Zelena,” Regina replied._

_“Then you’ll just have to come with me won’t you, come we’ll make you such a good rider so you won’t drag behind.” Regina smiled brighter and took Snow White’s hand._

_“You’re going to make a good mom one day, Snow,” Regina told her. Snow White didn’t say anything as the relief was on her face._


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Heroes v. Villains: Enchanted Forest

 

            “It wasn’t long after that, that Princess Cora took out James’s heart and crushed it in the stable. She dragged me along by magic and made Zelena and I watch. Then she reminded us all of a very important lesson that love was weakness,” Regina told him. “Snow never forgave me for accidentally telling when Zelena had caught me and beat me. I had yelled at her that I was leaving and she had told Cora.  It didn’t get any better you see as it turns out Princess Cora’s own cruelty didn’t end there.  Once she convinced the King that Snow was unfit to rule as Queen, she had him make Zelena heir apparent as soon as it was done before Snow could do anything he was dead, killed by Aggraba vipers. Zelena became Queen. Unfortunately for them after they had married off Snow, her shepherd David was found by James’ father and made Prince James in order to slay a dragon so that they could receive the sums given to them by King Midas.  After that well Snow blamed me naturally, but first she wanted Cora. There was a war for a few years in her attempts, and Snow’s Kingdom grew, but now they’ve settled a truce now that Cora is dead.”

            “And now she wants you,” Henry finished.

            “She’s always wanted me, I’ve been on the run ever since, thankfully working in the stables kept me far away from Queen Zelena, she had more important things to worry about then bothering me all the time,” Regina replied.

            “Right, but you were just a child, Snow White has to forgive you,” Henry pointed out.

            “No, she doesn’t,” Regina reminded him. She huffed. “Now you see I’m the villain here, I’m no hero, heroes don’t hurt people the way I’ve hurt people. You don’t need me as your adoptive mom, I am not good, and Charlotte doesn’t even need me as a mother, but I know that Zelena is nothing but cruel to her.”

            “No, mom, don’t think like that, you have more than redeemed yourself and no matter what you were always a good mom to me and you can be a good mom to Charlotte. Help me find mom and I promise together all three of us will free Charlotte. My mom is very skilled with the sword.”

            “Hmm…you would owe me and I could use all the help I can get. All right how do we find this mom of yours, what did you say her name was?” Regina asked him.

            “Emma…her name is Emma,” He replied.  Regina stared at him for a long moment as she flashed back into her mind to a time long ago.

            “What’s happening another flashback?” Henry asked looking around.  Regina nodded.

            “It happens a lot sorry.”

_Heroes Versus Villains Enchanted Forest flash back:_

_An Eighteen year old Regina stood brushing down her last horse for the night, she loved the stables, it was where she felt the most at peace these days. This was her safe place. The Kingdom was at war and there were very few places she could go to escape it and the guilt she had at being the cause for such a war.  There wasn’t day that didn’t go by that she didn’t wish she hadn’t been responsible, but now that the Queen’s mother was dead, there was talk of an actual truce between the Kingdoms. Regina didn’t think for one second that Zelena or Snow White meant for it to last, but this last winter had been harsh and waging war was expensive.  As soon as they had recovered, she knew they may very well clash again. Regina was just finishing up when she heard a disturbance and the Horses were a bit restless._

_A dark figure stumbled into the well lit stable dressed in a cloak. They fell forward and their hood fell off. Regina saw that it was a woman with blond hair._

_“Oh are you all right?” Regina asked going to them immediately to help them._

_“Water,” the blond croaked out. Regina sat up and looked around before she spotted her own bags. She went to it found the water skin she carried. It was small, but it came in handy. She handed it to the woman who drank from it greedily tilting her head back. When she finished and began to hand the waterskin back to Regina, she gasped._

_“Regina it’s you,” She gasped.  Regina frowned._

_“Uh...that’s great you know my name, but who are you?” Regina asked her._

_“Emma, it’s me Emma, don’t you remember me?” Emma asked.  Regina shook her head._

_“I’m sorry you definitely have me at a disadvantage,” Regina told her._

_“I…”_

_“Check the stables!” Emma glanced back._

_“Black knights they’re after me, we have to hide,” Emma cried._

_“Too late to hide,” Regina told her standing up and going over and grabbing her bow and arrows, get behind me.”  Emma moved and Regina shot down the black knights that came in with Swords, but it was just the first wave as those stragglers came up as well to fight with their friends. Emma and Regina both grabbed swords off the ground and a sword fight ensued._

_“We have to get out of here,” Emma said looking at the dead knights._

_“Yes, but they can’t stay here, Snow will know it was me, and then she’ll find me. Start letting all the horses go now, the owner will be able to round them up in the morning.” Emma nodded. “We’ll steal two of their horses.”  Emma nodded and followed her lead. Soon the stables were on fire and being burnt to the ground as they rode on two horses belonging to the black knights._

_“We should ditch the horses as soon as possible,” Regina told her. “It’s not smart to keep these mounts for long.” Emma nodded. “We can set up camp here, go again at first light.” Emma nodded and soon they had fire going and Emma had gotten water from a nearby stream._

_“Thank you for saving me, even I came here to save you,” Emma told her after Regina had hunted with a bow and arrow she had stolen off the knights._

_“Save me?” Regina asked in surprise. “Save me from what?”_

_“From this place,” Emma told her. “I’m the savior it is my job to get everyone their happy endings. That means yours Regina, and Snow’s…” Regina pulled out her knife._

_“Her happy ending is me dead,” Regina told her. Emma held up her hands._

_“No, no her happy ending is something else entirely, I don’t belong in this world and neither do you and Snow. Everything here is so backwards.”_

_“Backwards, if this world is backwards, that would imply that I am the Evil Queen,” Regina pointed out. “How does that make anything better, how does that get me my happy ending whatever that is?” Emma frowned._

_“You were the Evil Queen, but you’ve changed now you have to believe me on that.”_

_“Then that means I lost my true love, and there’s no coming back from that, Princess Cora was right, love is weakness,” Regina told her._

_“No, love is strength, and you didn’t lose your true love, why do you think I’m here.”_

_“I think you’re here to fuck with me just like Robin was before he raped me,” Regina growled holding her knife back up.  “Well you can tell Snow, Zelena already got to me first. I’m not falling for the same trick twice and with a woman no less, I don’t like women.”_

_“You love women,” Emma replied. “And this is not a trick, I told you I’m the saviour, and the sooner everyone knows it the better, and we can all work on getting out of here.”_

_“This is a trick, I like men.”_

_“Right that’s why you’ve had so many boyfriends before now.”  Regina jutted her chin out and crossed her arms._

_“It’s not proper for a young lady to have multiple boyfriends,” Regina told her. Emma scoffed._

_“I think you’d rather have a girlfriend,” Emma insisted._

_“Oh what do you know about me, you think you’re some sort of savior,” Regina scoffed putting her knife away. “You’re insane, I saved an insane woman.”_

_“I’m not insane, how else would I know your name?” Emma asked._

_“Everyone knows my name,” Regina told her. “I’m on plenty of wanted posters through half these two Kingdoms. It just so happens, that people know I wasn’t exactly treated well by most of the royal family.”_

_“How so?” Emma asked. “I told you I’m not from here, so I’m not as aware.”_

_“Let’s just say that before the King took away Snow’s birth right and handed it over to Zelena, he had wandering fingers as I got older.  And everyone is well aware of Zelena and Snow’s cruelty. Hell everyone’s torn over which witch to fight for?”_

_“And what say you?” Emma asked._

_“Best if they were both gone, but I’m sure Snow would calm down as soon as I can just disappear and leave her in peace. One day I’m going to make sure she thinks I’m dead. Zelena is just well wicked,” Regina told Emma before she handed Emma her rabbit still on its spit._

_“I’m going to kill the Author when I find him, he wrote you a life of  torture.”_

_“Author, author of what?” Regina asked her._

_“This life, it’s not real, I told you that.”_

_“Oh yeah if it’s not real and tell me how do I get over losing my true love?” Regina asked her._

_“You didn’t lose me,” Emma told her. “I know you may think you did, but I’m here, and I’m telling you to believe in me, and believe in love.” Regina watched her for a moment._

_“I believe you,” Regina told her. “I don’t know why but I do.” Emma smiled and leaned in for a kiss._

_“Well so she did find you after all!” Snow White laughed appearing. Regina jumped back and scrambled to grab her sword, but it was too late as they were all surrounded by black knights._

_“You won’t win,” Emma told Snow._

_“I’ve already won,” Snow told her. “Charming take them into custody, Regina and I need to go on a little walk.”  Regina was shaking as Snow walked over and grabbed her by the collar, and Emma tried to fight her way out, but was quickly subdued._

_“Regina you have to believe, I’m the savior, we will win!” Emma yelled after her. Regina watched her go._

_“Don’t look at her dear, she’s no longer your concern,” Snow told her before laughing._

Heroes Versus Villains Enchanted Forest

 

            “Mom, you saw mom, but where is she now, why isn’t she with you?” Henry asked frowning. “I knew he couldn’t write mom out of the story.”

            “I guess you mean that Author she mentioned,” Regina muttered out loud.

            “Where is she, is that the last time you saw mom?” Henry asked her.

            “No, Zelena heard of my capture and she wanted in on my torture, so they threw me in jail. The guards they threw us in the same cell. We spent an entire week inside that cell. We made the best of an impossible situation, and we made a prison break, but we were caught again. Then Snow discovered I was pregnant, and as you know they took my daughter captive as soon as I had her, and Emma….well Emma the Queen had her locked up in the bottomless sea, with an unknown horror guarding her. It definitely has given me pause, but I can’t convince anyone to go out there, let alone to fight whatever terrible thing that guards her.”

            “We don’t need anyone else, we just need the two of us, mom was here to save you, to save all of us, now she needs saving, and I know just the captain who will take us to mom. Besides the Author is here with me, he’s going to try and stop us, he knows if we free mom, then he’ll lose everything. The robbery will probably be a trap, and this captain will also help us rescue Charlotte.”

            “All right kid you have my support, if my robbery is compromised, its better I finally gain three allies that can help me get my daughter.” They shook on it.

 

 

 

            “Oh I can’t be seen in this city, this is the Evil Queen’s main city,” Regina told Henry putting her hood up. “You have to talk to your captain by yourself; I’ll keep an eye on you from around the corner. Henry nodded. He hurried over to the docks to find Hook and get them passage to Emma.  Regina waited and watched him speaking to a pirate hand, Regina gave a snorted chuckle when she realized he had only had one pirate hand.

            “Great, we need help and he’s recruiting Captain fish hook,” Regina grumbled.  A carriage caught her attention and Regina knew it anywhere. They used it to transport Charlotte between their two kingdoms. Zelena couldn’t be bothered with keeping a child as a prisoner all the time. Drawn towards it Regina followed behind the carriage in the shadows. Regina noted their usual guards weren’t around, she hadn’t followed them up to the castle before, she always stopped before entering the city less anyone see her trailing it on the way in. She supposed in the city no one was stupid enough to take Charlotte and no one wanted Charlotte except her. The carriage stopped and the nanny was clearly taking an unscheduled stop with the driver. 

            ‘Charlotte must not be with her or she wouldn’t stop here, the Queen would have her head,’ Regina thought as she turned away, but then a little blond head popped up into the window before falling. She hurried over to the carriage without thinking as crying started. She opened the carriage door and revealed a two year old.

            “Oh sweetie, come here,” Regina said. She picked up the little body gently and her heart cried out as it held the little girl close.  “Oh honey.” Regina realized she had never held her daughter and this was the first time as she calmed in her arms.

            “Mom?” Henry called in a whisper. “Mom!”  Regina turned and saw Henry beckoning to her as he looked around for anyone who would harm them. Regina grabbed a bag belonging to Charlotte and turned and walked away calmly. Henry took the bag as they disappeared down the alley with Charlotte. Regina wasn’t letting her daughter go not now or ever.  They ran back to the ship and jumped down.

            “Come on, quick quick go!” Henry yelled at Hook. Henry dropped the bag and started helping Hook, and no one relaxed until they could no longer see the shore.

            “I’m sorry,” Regina told Henry. “I couldn’t help it.”

            “Mom, it’s okay I understand, I would have taken her too,” Henry told her.  Charlotte just stared at them all curiously. “She looks like mom I wonder if she would have looked like this for real or he did that on purpose.”

            “This isn’t what she looked like for you?” Regina asked him curiously wondering if it was a decoy. “What if the real Charlotte isn’t her, what if she’s someone else and they’ve been torturing me all this time, because of your author?”

            “She was an infant when she died, but she did have mom’s blond hair,” Henry told her. “What does your heart tell you about her?”

            “That’s she’s mine,” Regina told him as she replied and looked down at Charlotte, something in her eyes.

            “Then she’s ours,” Henry grinned. Regina grinned back. They all turned towards the open sea and sailed to free Emma.

            “You know for the first time in my life, I feel hopeful,” Regina told Henry. He hugged her in response.

            “All touching and nice, but I still can’t sail the Jolly Rodger by myself,” Hook called from the helm.

            “I’m on it!” Henry called back and hurried off. Regina helped as much as she could with a two year old to hold and look after as well.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

 

            “There it is,” Regina called out as she helped Henry pull a sail into place and tie it off. Henry quickly went over to his spyglass and Regina picked up Charlotte and settled her on her hip.

            “That looks tough to get into mate,” Hook commented looking as well.

            “There’s only one guard,” Henry told them.

            “Great, but how are we going to get in, I doubt the Queen would leave one guard to guard one person all the way out here. If Emma really is the savior then she’s dangerous, and if she’s dangerous one guard and an island wouldn’t cut it,” Regina told them. “I told you there’s some unspeakable…”

            “Shs then don’t speak about it,” Henry told her indicating Hook. “He’s a bit of a coward here, not so much in my world.” Regina nodded.

            “I guess the stories were just a lie then to keep people away,” Regina commented to them both. Henry nodded.

            “Good I hope so, but even with one guard, you’ve got a baby, and I’m a deckhand, whose going to fight it?”

            “We are not going to make a direct assault,” Henry told them. “We’re going to talk our way in.”

            “Really?” They both asked sceptical. He nodded. Once they had docked Henry and Regina were fake tied up after they safely secured Charlotte below deck.

            “Prisoners from my Queen!” Hook shouted as he walked into the prison. “There’s a rebellion and she doesn’t want these two escaping before she can execute them.” Hook pulled the sacks off of Regina and Henry’s hands. The guard leaned forward and Henry grabbed the hilt of Hook’s sword and hit the black knight hard in the face, but not hard enough as they stumbled around. So Regina brought her bound hands up and forced their head down hard towards her knee just as she brought it up. There was a crunch sound probably their nose as they fell down.

            “Well done lad,” Hook told Henry.  Regina rolled her eyes thinking she may as well not even be there.

            “The wookie prisoner gag it always works,” Henry told them.

            “What?” They both asked tilting their heads to the side.

            “Nevermind,” Henry told them. “I’ll get my mom, you two drag the knight into a free cell.” They nodded as Regina easily freed herself from the rope.

            “Right, I’ll grab the feet then mate,” Hook told Regina.

            “Of course I get the heaviest part,” Regina grumbled going to the head of the body as Henry ran off. They both grunted as they shuffled off together towards an unlocked cell down the hall and around a corner. They were just walking back when Emma ran into Regina as she was hurrying down the stairs. Regina felt dazed as she stared into those familiar green eyes.  Time seemed to stand still really as they moved.

            “Regi,” She whispered as they just as Regina’s arms caught her making sure Emma kept her balance.

            “Em,” Regina replied.

            “You’re Emma, wow, I had no idea we’d be rescuing a beauty.” Both of their attention shifted in that moment to Hook.

            “I’m Killian Jones or Deckhand Hook.”

            “Uh guys we should really get out of here,” Henry told them. They all seemed to remember where they were and get into gear.

            “Henry’s right, we have to go now, that guard you took out was no ordinary guard, its Lily,” Emma told them. They ran out and hurried down to the boat. Regina checked briefly to make sure Charlotte hadn’t somehow gotten out; she had not before she scrambled to help Henry and Hook get the Jolly Rodger sailing again. 

            “Ah shit,” Regina said pausing as the tower exploded and a dragon appeared. “I knew there was an unspeakable horror.”

            “Ready the cannon!” Emma yelled at Hook.  Hook looked ready to take cover and pray, but he did as Emma ordered. “Don’t shoot until I give the signal.”

            “Right,” Hook told her as his knees shook.

            “Hey!” Emma yelled waving her arms. “Lily!”

            “What are you doing, are you crazy if she’s too blind to see us then so be it,” Regina cried.  Emma kept at it though as she stood in front of the cannon. Regina groaned and just went to Charlotte, if she was going to die she was going to die with Charlotte in her arms.  She was just hugging Charlotte close when there was an explosion from the cannon, a roar, and then the sound of a wave hitting the boat and propelling it forward, but they didn’t sink. Tentatively she returned wondering if she would find herself alone with Charlotte on an empty deck and hard pressed to sail them both to some distant land away from the Evil Queen.

            “You’re alive,” Regina said spotting Henry and Emma hugging and a relieved Hook back at the wheel again.

            “Yes, and so are you,” Emma said going over and hugging her too. “I thought for sure she would kill you that day.” Regina shrugged.

            “She’s tried a lot, but somehow I get lucky.” Charlotte reached out for Emma.

            “Is this Charlotte?” Emma asked feeling a connection, but a faint one to the child. She was and she wasn’t there at least not yet.” Something Regina had said when they had finally kissed that it was and it wasn’t Charlotte settling inside of them for the moment.

            “Yes, how did you know her name?” Regina asked her. “From that stupid book of Henry’s too?”

            “No, because I was there when he named her,” Emma told her. “You still don’t believe do you?”

            “I have my doubts, and I’m afraid if Charlotte is really dead…”

            “She’s not dead,” Emma told her. “She’s in our hearts and our magic, and when we’re all ready for her. She’s coming back to us. I assure you, this little face will be with us.”

            “So I can watch her grow up and she won’t be someone’s prisoner?” Regina asked her. “She won’t be in danger.”

            “No, she’s going to be safe and happy with us her family,” Emma assured her.

            “Then how do we get home?” Regina asked them. Henry and Emma smiled.

            “We defeat the Evil Queen with love,” Henry told them. “Everyone will be at Queen Zelena’s wedding to Robin Hood, but we are going to stop it and once you two enact true love’s kiss before the last three bells toll to celebrate Zelena and Robin’s fake love.”

            “But why wouldn’t we just kiss now?” Regina asked him. Henry frowned.

            “Uh well you can try,” Henry told her. They both shrugged and looked at one another and kissed. They waited and nothing happened.

            “Uh no, pretty sure true love’s kiss has to come with some great gesture of love,” Hook told them from the helm opening his arms up wide to indicate how big. “If every kiss was true love’s kiss it wouldn’t be so special.”

            “That does seem to be the golden rule, I just thought maybe we could have a little less of a hassle,” Regina murmured.

            “We tried,” Emma told her. “Now I need a change of clothes, I’m going to see what’s below.” Charlotte farted and they were sure it was stinky diaper.

            “Charlotte needs a change too,” Regina grinned. Emma pouted. “I have to help sail the ship.” Emma glared, but easily took Charlotte down below with her where she found a white shirt, blue vest, gloves, leather pants, and boots to fit her. She changed Charlotte as well and it was indeed a bad diaper.

            “Oh boy haven’t they potty trained you yet.” Charlotte laughed. Emma lifted her up in the air so she was above her head and Charlotte laughed.

            “Oh Charlotte, I can’t wait for you to join us for real, and I’ll never let you go again, that’s a promise.” Emma hugged her close before going back up on top of the deck. They sailed back to go defeat the Evil Queen. Once they were docked however they found the Evil Queen waiting for them.

            “You aren’t taking us so easily this time,” Emma told her taking out her sword. She was going to protect her family from her own mother.  Snow White looked bored.

            “I am going to enjoy watching you die,” Snow White told her. “Charming kill her.” Charming stepped from around the carriage and pulled out his sword. He headed straight for Emma and she for him. They clashed.

            “Henry take Charlotte and run for safety,” Regina ordered as she handed her over and she took out the sword Emma had found for her.  She pointed it at Snow White.

            “I won’t let you hurt either of them,” Regina told her. Henry ran for it as Regina stepped off the dock as her and Snow White began to circle one another.

            “Glad you’re not running this time Regina, it’s time I got what I wanted,” Snow White growled. Regina dodged several fireballs. Two hit the butts of two horses and they took off running revealing Emma and Charming in a dead lock.  Regina dodged another fireball, and it passed closely between Emma and Charming’s faces so they backed up quickly. Regina and Emma stood together on one side facing Charming and Snow White. Hook jumped down in front of them wanting to impress Emma.

            “Go!” Hook told them.

            “Hook you can’t take them, you don’t know how to use a sword,” Emma told him.

            “Go, save your children, they’re more important,” He told them just as more black knights arrived including Lily.

            “Get me Regina’s baby, killing her will be my gift to Zelena,” Snow White told them.

            “Go!” Hook yelled again and launched himself at them. Emma and Regina turned and ran, but not before Hook gave Emma one of his yearning looks before David ran him through easily. They grabbed Henry who had stopped under an archway before they ran off.

            “Now what?” Regina asked.

            “The wedding, that’s where the book ends so that’s where we have to be if true love’s kiss is going to work and get us out of this book.” They ran heading for the small church where Zelena was marrying Robin Hood. No surprise it was the same church that Regina had once married King Leopold, but she didn’t know that as they stood out on the terrace passing a green apple tree.

            “Damn it Henry, you just couldn’t leave well enough alone,” the Author told him as he stood at the door. Rumple was right next to him dressed in Gold.

            “You should have left well enough alone, why couldn’t you just write for yourself and leave the rest of us alone.”

            “Oh Henry a deal is a deal and I made a deal with the Light one. This is the life he wants and you are not going to ruin it.” 

            “Stall the wedding Regina, don’t let those bells ring, I’ll take care of  Rumple,” Emma told her taking out her sword. Regina nodded. She knew how to get Zelena’s attention. Gold went after Emma and they fought, but she paused and turned at the door to look back. Emma went flying back and hit her head on the stone under the tree.

            “Emma!” Regina cried. The light one turned on Henry next as he grabbed Emma’s sword  to protect himself. Regina had taken Charlotte knowing that Zelena would loathe to see her as she believed her to be Robin Hood’s child, and the Author laughed in glee.

            “Please you’re supposed to be the hero in this story, heroes do the right thing,” Henry told him.

            “Which is exactly why I have to do this,” Gold told him easily knocking his sword away before he swung again. Regina appeared in front of his sword just in time to protect Henry.

            “Mom!” Henry cried. Charlotte also gave a cry of distress as she ran over from where Regina had placed her down out of the way.  Regina crumpled to the ground.

            “Mom no, why did you do that?” Henry asked her crying.

            “It is done,” Rumple said before disappearing in a flash of light. Emma woke up with a groan and saw what happened. She shook the fog from her brain and  crawled over to them.

            “Regina!” She cried out.

            “Mom,” Henry sobbed. “Why?” She stroked his cheek with her hand.

            “You said you were my son,” Regina ground out. “And I have to protect my son as much as my daughter.”

            “Oh Regina.” Emma took her left hand just as the bells struck three times   

             “Take care of Charlotte, be a family don’t let her go back to being their prisoner she will destroy them. And thank you for giving me hope for a life.”

            “She will be protected, she will have a family,” Emma cried as she kissed Regina, but still nothing happened.

            “Too little too late even for true love’s kiss, now had you gotten to that part before the bells well you might have had a fighting chance. The people started to exit the church.

            “Regina?” Robin asked surprised as they all walked over. Emma stood up with a growl and punched the author.

            “Change it back now save Regina, and bring back Hook,” Emma told him upset.

            “I can’t I’m not the author anymore, this is reality and it’s staying and as soon as I find a magic bean I’m getting out of here.” Emma punched him again several times until his face was bloody. His bag fell.

            “You know I should be upset that you’d ruin my wedding  day, but I’m going to take pleasure in watching you die slowly,” Zelena growled as she shoved Henry out of the way. He grabbed Charlotte protectively and scooted back as Charlotte cried. “I want you to know I’m having his baby, and it’s already when prophesized to be even more powerful than the light one.”

            “You know I hope you’re happy Zelena, I really do,” Regina got out.  If Zelena was relishing in her death then she wouldn’t notice Henry, Charlotte, and Emma slip away to safety. They could get back to Hook’s boat and take it anywhere in the world. Maybe even find their way home back to their world one day and far away from Zelena and Snow White.

            “What?” Zelena asked as the people around to comment how kind she was and beautiful so very beautiful, how she had always been beautiful. Zelena let out a scream.

            “This is supposed to be my day and you ruined it!” Zelena screamed. Her skin turned green on her hand as it often did when Regina was getting attention. She picked up her skirts and ran off before she became hideously green. She had to keep up a good face.

             Henry bumped into the Author’s bag and he turned staring at the infamous pen that had ruined his family’s entire life and trapped them all here. Before he had met the author it had been a beacon of hope to ensure his mother’s happiness, now it had killed her. Feeling anger well up inside of him he grabbed it, gripping it hard between his fingers wanting so much to break it. But then he felt a sudden power course through his veins as the pen glowed blue.

            “Whoa Kid, what the hell?” Emma asked looking at him.

            “Don’t stay here go,” Regina told them, but her voice was barely carrying now. Unattended now, Charlotte hurried back over to Regina and lay down next to her. Regina felt more hot tears spilling from her eyes.  She didn’t want Charlotte to see her die so brutally as her blood began to pool in her mouth and spill out the sides.

            “He’s the new author,” The old author gasped.

            “Henry, Henry write it all back the way it was, save us,” Emma cried.

            “He can’t write anything without ink,” the author told her smugly. “I still win.”

            “Good thing I’m here,” Emma told him. She went and grabbed a sword and started to cut her hand through her gloves.

            “Yes, but we needed a dark savior then, but you’re not the savior here, because of him.”  They both looked at his smug face.

             “Like I said you’re too late,” He told them.

            “No,  mom may not be the savior, but mom is and we don’t need a dark savior here, we need a light one.” Henry picked up the note pad as well and they both hurried over to Regina.

            “Hang on mom.”

            “Stay with me Regina, we’re all going home, we’re all going home now, and Charlotte will be safe again,” Emma told her. Henry dipped the pen in her blood.

            “No!” Issac cried out but Robin three a dagger and it lodged into his leg.

            “I want my heart back,” Robin told them when they looked at him shocked.

            “Thanks to the hero Regina’s sacrifice, Issac’s villainous work was undone,” Henry read as he wrote out loud. The magic erupted from the notepad and light surrounded them all. Emma and Regina felt Charlotte disappear back inside of them. When the light cleared they were back in storybrooke on the main street. Regina was lying on the ground next to Henry and Emma.

            “Mom are you all right?” Henry asked.  Regina sat up quickly and stood up as she patted herself down as she made sure she was indeed not dying painfully slow anymore.

            “Henry!” She hugged him fiercely and Emma engulfed them both in a hug too.

            “Oh I missed you too so much, I know it was only a few minutes, but it felt like years,” Emma cried.

            “I know what you mean,” Regina sniffed as they all smiled at one another as relief flooded through them that they were all safe.


End file.
